


Part 2, Chapter 1 "A Wild Alpha Appears"

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [9]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 2, Chapter 1 "A Wild Alpha Appears"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012.
> 
> This here is a piece of Ghost-history. I was looking for a good title for my kink, because I care about that for some reason, and I went for "A Wild Alpha Appears". This is the first time the name Alpha appears in the fandom. Omega and Alpha weren't a thing at that point, other than the Omega-symbol on the guitar, and me misinterpreting the fire/delta sign as alpha. 
> 
> Thus Alpha was born, and the ghoul himself ran with it. And yes, the band knows where it comes from, and in a few introductions on stage, Daddy E spoke about how all the sudden fangirls began chanting for Alpha and Omega. I have met the band, they have met me, hugs were given, laughs were had.

I felt his eyes burning on me; hooded, light eyes beaming from behind the white mask. Perhaps it wasn’t me he was looking at; I was after all emerged in a group of my fellow devotees. I tried to look away, but I felt them penetrate my flesh, seeking my sacred soul. Something disturbed the ritual, I saw Papa Emeritus give a girl in white a sharp look, and then she left from the blackness in which she had come from. I exhaled, as a sigh of relief, when I saw that the Ghoul had turned his attention back to the ritual. The black fabric of my dress suddenly felt suffocating, and I found it difficult to concentrate on the ceremony. A slumbering lust began to awaken inside of me; I was wet. I lifted my gaze again, to focus. His eyes burned like cold flames. Why wouldn’t he stop? And was he closer? I looked down, and told myself that it was just the eerie atmosphere playing tricks on me. I was wrong. He was closer.

I was panting as he moved towards me, never taking his eyes of me. Why didn’t anybody seem to care? His white robe stood out in the sea of black, but they were all hypnotized by Emeritus’ sermon. The Ghoul was now behind me, but I didn’t turn around. A massive arm was placed around me, holding me in place, restricting my arms. I could feel his cock pressing against my back. His other hand worked with great finesse, under my dress, his fingertips stroking my inner thighs, and lastly, spreading my wet lips. He began to rub and massage my clit ferociously, and I squirmed in his firm grip, and in the process his cock grew larger behind me. I heard him breathe heavily as the entire palm of his hand slid back and forth across my cunt. I spread my legs, even though standing up was now a struggle, and his thumb worked my clit as his other fingers teased my tightness. I turned my head to look at him, and as I met his terrifying eyes, I came against his hand.

To my surprise, he didn’t let go of me. Instead he began to pull me with him, out of the chapel. He slammed me against the nearest wall, staring intensely at me. I watched in morbid fascination as a glitch became apparent in his mask, between the fabric and the upper piece, revealing his mouth. He stuck his tongue out in an obscene fashion, and I turned my head away. His tongue licked my cheek, and he forced my head straight so that he could lick my lips as well. I tried to keep my mouth closed, but his tongue was forceful and had soon penetrated the lips. I was so wet, and so disgusted. The large Ghoul tore my dress open, and his eager mouth soon laid claim to the soft flesh, biting my nipples tenderly. As he took his mouth away, saliva followed.

The Ghoul had more in mind, and opened a door beside us. He led me into the room and slammed the door; he was strong. He tore my dress off, grunting as he threw it away on the floor. He placed his hand between my legs, stained his fingers with my wetness, before he licked them clean, still looking at me, always looking at me. A content moan emerged from his lips. He moved closer to me, and I tried to take a step back. His fingertips quickly found my nipples, and began to pinch them. He didn’t stop until I moved back against him, as close as humanly possible. His wet lips rested against my forehead, and he lifted my head so that he could kiss me. This time, I greeted his kiss. The Ghoul got down on his bed, and I was unsure of what he wanted me to do. When I didn’t respond quick enough, he sat up and grabbed me, until he had me where he wanted; sitting on his masked face. The mask gnawed against my lips, but the softness of his lips and tongue provided me agonizing pleasure. He sucked my clit so skillfully and I grabbed the inverted cross on the wall, holding on for dear life as I rode his face.

His fingers burrowed themselves into the soft flesh of my buttocks as his tongue swirled and licked with great intensity. I moaned and whimpered as another climax was approaching, and this orgasm was even harder than the last. My knuckles turned white as it tore through me. I wanted to climb off him, but he held me in place until he had licked every last drop. He had soon turned me over on my back, my hands tied to the bed posts, ensuring that I couldn’t escape him. The Ghoul spread my legs wide, and slowly revealed his cock; it was a veined, thick perfection. He stared at me as he entered me with a hard thrust, making me arch underneath him. He spat on his fingers and shoved them in my mouth, and in tasting him, I tasted myself.

The bed quickly gave in, and with its creaks it echoed his thrusts. I had to look at him; I had to look into those devastating eyes while he fucked me. He moaned now, and the sound was divine. My legs were spread even further, and he went deeper inside of me, his thrusts were like sweet stings transplanting throughout my every cell. I sucked his fingers, and his pupils dilated; becoming black suns on blue skies. I tried the best I could to meet his thrusts, but he was too strong for me. He spat on my breasts, saliva ran down my peaked nipples, blending with the sweat. He was close now. Suddenly he pulled his fingers out of my mouth, and I took in all the air that I could manage. The Ghoul stopped, and I could only watch as he straddled my chest and pressed his cock between my lips. He held my head in place and began to fuck my mouth. Tears dwelled in my eyes as he went too far in. I struggled, but I couldn’t get away. Finally a warm liquid filled my mouth and throat, and I swallowed the best I could. His eyes were closed now, but he soon opened them and looked down on me, removing his cock from my oral cavity. I gasped for air. He got down on top of me, stroking my hair and kissing my cheek. My body froze as I heard him speak. “You’ll never escape me.”

Exhausted after the endeavors with the Ghoul, I drifted in and out of sleep on the narrow bed. Even in my sleep, he was smothering me; feverish dreams rode my slumbering body, and when I was awake, I could hear him breathe. I turned my head and looked at him; he was always wearing his monk-like garbs, the mask concealing his unknown face. His eyes were closed, and his breath even and audible. I raised my hand quietly to lift his mask, to see what was underneath. His eyes opened. I froze in my movement. I saw the dark glimpse in his eyes; the taunting, eager look. He grabbed my hand by the wrist, and shook his head. I sat up, but the sudden movement reminded me that my body was sore, and a dull pain began to pulsate between my legs. His eyes wandered across my naked body. “No, please, you have to let me rest…” I pleaded, as I began to move out of the bed. I should have known that it was not going to happen. He sat up with a swift movement, and gathered my wrists with his large hand, the other entangled in my hair. Not a word was spoken, but his eyes gave promise of further sadistic pleasures. He pulled me close to him, his breath damp against my lips. He began to kiss me.

His lips were so wet, so warm. His tongue reminded me of the pleasures that had been, and in my aching state, it still affected me. He released me from his grip, as if he was testing me. In that moment I was free to leave, free to run away as fast I could, turning my back on this debauched lair of blasphemy for all eternity. But I wanted more. I wanted everything. He awaited my response. I looked him in the eyes, giving him a faint nod. His reaction was pure perfection; without hesitation he placed me flat on my stomach, straddling me below my ass with his strong thighs. He fetched something hanging on the wall; it looked like a rope of some sort. I was right. I cried out as the thorny rope gained contact with my fleshy cheeks; he was flagellating me. I clutched on to the bed sheet, biting the pillow as new lashes were executed. I squirmed, but he held me in place. The pain became more intense, and the lashes became harder.

My body was so tense, but I loved his punishment, and I could hear him panting. When he stopped, I dared hardly exhale, unwilling to believe that he was truly done. A jolt of pleasure spread through my body as he moved further down, his tongue now on my sore and bloody cheeks, licking the small rivers of crimson. He moaned as his tongue and lips eased my skin with a surprising tenderness. His fingers worked their way under me, pinching my nipples as his tongue left wet trails on my electric skin. They moved further down, finally reaching my sensitive clit. He spread my cheeks, his tongue tormenting every inch of me as his fingers worked my clit eagerly. I arched my back, to meet his mouth. His mask felt cold against my skin, gnawing at my most tight entrance as his tongue went in and out my wet slit. His fingertips worked faster now, and my soreness became a faint memory. He fucked me with his slimy tongue, and I could hear that it was a great delight for him. I grinded and pressed myself towards his fingers and mouth, and when he pulled his tongue out of me, and glided it across my lips, the tip touching my clit, I came.

I felt him get up on his knees, and he spread my legs further apart, my cheeks wide open. His thumb circled my narrow hole, taunting me. With his other hand, he got his cock out, and he began to move it between my lips, covering it with my juices. The soreness became apparent again, and I tried to move away, whimpering. “Sshhhh, sssshhhh…” His thumb pressed harder, and he entered my cunt with just the tip of his cock. I held completely still, but he pressed himself further inside of me, in an agonizingly slow pace. With his thighs he kept my legs spread, but he got down on top of me, his heavy body like a cloak of flesh on top of my shivering frame. He began to fuck me, slow and deep, both of his hands were now on top of mine, holding them, stroking them. He rested his masked face next to mine; my cheek against his concealed one. He fucked me harder, and he didn’t make a sound. Then I realized; he was listening to me, listening to my moans filled with faint agony, my whimpers when he increased the pace. There was nothing I could do; I could only lie there and take it, letting him fuck me.

He began to moan now, and the sound made the pain less relevant; this bizarre embrace was all that mattered to me. I wanted to look at him; I wanted to see his eyes, to meet his stare as he fucked me. I twisted my head, and found his eyes. The sight made me moan louder, as a wave of grotesque lust tore through me. My reaction encouraged him to thrust harder and harder, to pull my hair while his other hand rested around my throat. I didn’t even want to blink; I didn’t want to take my eyes off him, off my unknown Ghoul. He went deeper and deeper, his moans driving me insane. I was sore and swollen, the fabric of his robe felt harsh against my red cheeks, but I never wanted this to end. My clit was rubbing against the bed sheet, threatening to tremble again. The Ghoul was close to a climax, only holding back to prolong my delightful suffering. I smiled at him as he fucked me brutally, and the groan that came from his lips gave him away. I arched my back the best I could to have him come as deep inside of me as possible, and I enjoyed his final thrust, listening to the guttural sounds he made as his cock filled me with his cum. He pressed my head down, his tongue teasing my ear lobe, his heaving breath sending shivers down my spine. “You’re my little cunt, aren’t you?” he hissed. I trembled, and came.


End file.
